


Straight to the heart

by lostintranslation (theonemaye)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Disaster gay Shiro, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hospitals, Inspired by Fanart, Lance didn't mean to okay?, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/lostintranslation
Summary: Lance glanced at the other man, then the arrow practically stuck all the way through his right shoulder, and then back to the lady. He felt helpless by the minute; from all the things that could've happened...





	Straight to the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/gifts).



> Written for Nevermoree. ILY BB! Hope you like it :3

“So which one of you is going to tell me what happened?” The pretty nurse asked them, handing out the clipboard and pen to Lance for obvious reasons.

Lance glanced at the other man, then the arrow practically stuck all the way through his right shoulder, and then back to the lady. He felt helpless by the minute; from all the things that could've happened...

“On second thought, I don't wanna know,” she said, eyes back to the man’s shoulder for a brief second. “Just fill out the form for him and give it to the secretary. The doctor will see you shortly.”

Lance nodded. Then the nurse proceeded to disappear behind the ER’s double doors.

He didn’t know what to do or say; he’d apologized near a gazillion times on their way to the clinic, only to receive softs “It’s okay” from his counterpart. His _very handsome_ counterpart. Yup, this was his luck.

“Does it hurt?” Lance asked at last, trying not to sound as guilty as he felt.

“Only when I breathe,” the man said to him, in a sarcastic tone. “Sorry, bad joke,” he quickly added, sitting back a bit and wincing. Lance winced too. “It doesn't hurt much. I think it's numb from the swelling, might wake up when they start poking it.”

“I'm so, so sorry,” Lance let out again. “I thought I was alone.”

“I know,” the man replied, understanding. “I don't think you go around the range targeting people. Though I gotta say, I always thought cupid arrows were merely metaphorical.”

“Cupid’s what?”

“Nothing. Uh… you gonna fill that for me?” The man asked in return, looking at Lance's hands.

Lance glanced down too, to the empty hospital form. He frowned, low-key wondering if the man had just flirted with him or if he’d imagined it. He sighed.

“I need your full name,” Lance started. “Also your address and phone number.”

“Not even a coffee first? That’s rude.”

Lance looked up, startled, only to catch the man smiling. So it wasn’t his imagination, after all, huh?

“Sorry, I just…” The man said apologetically. “I'm trying not to think of the big stick poking out my shoulder. My name's Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.”

“I kinda like Takashi better,” Lance said casually, eyes back to the form. “I’m Lance. And you can call me Lance.”

“I could call you on your phone too,” Shiro dude said. Oh, he was _good_! “I mean, if you- want to… uh…”

“That’d be nice,” Lance said. He glanced up again and smiled cheekily. “If you make it out of here.”

Then Shiro’s face did the cutest thing, lighting up like a toddler looking a candy bar. It gave Lance the warm fuzzies.

“Guess I can't die now, can I?” Shiro smirked.

“Guess you can’t,” Lance smirked back.

They kept flirting back and forth while filling out the form and waiting for someone to call them. Shiro was so high on painkillers when they finally pulled the arrow off his shoulder, he asked Lance to go on a date to Pluto’s moon Kerberos, claiming to be an astronaut!

It was a good thing Lance still remembered the guy’s address. So, after leaving Shiro safely tucked under the covers, he wrote his number on a post-it and stuck it to Shiro’s nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by papersake's cute [fanart](https://papersake.tumblr.com/post/176538687956/julance-day-23-archer-lance-julance-is-over-but) as was Nevie's wish! I loved writing it, so I hope y'all enjoy reading. And if you do, please leave me a comment! See ya around~
> 
> \---  
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye) and [tumblr](http://theonemaye.tumblr.com/). I get all shippy and talky in there.  
> Like what you see? How about buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/theonemaye) ;)


End file.
